Merry Christmas Rukia!
by Enchanted1234
Summary: This is Rukia's first Christmas spending it with the Kurosaki family. She has no idea how to spend it so she calls for desperate measures. How will her Christmas end up? Will she get a Christmas kiss? Leave a nice comment for me :)


Rukia didn't know what was going on! Everywhere in the house were decorations, even a damn tree in the house! _'Why would a tree be in here?'_ she thought as Isshin wept to his Masaki poster. She had her arms crossed as she sat on the couch, watching everyone talk about 'Christmas'.

Yuzu walked up to her and offered her a weird shaped cookie. "Rukia, want one? I made these myself."

Rukia gingerly took one. "Why is this cookie shaped weird?" she asked.

Yuzu titled her head to the side. "What do you mean-"

Ichigo gently shoved his little sister aside and sat next to Rukia. "She means they look delicious!" He glared at Rukia as he snatched her cookie and took a bite. "Right, Rukia?"

Rukia glared at the oranged headed idiot and stuck her tongue at him. "That was my cookie!"

"To, '_bite'_ bad!"

That was when Karin walked in and rolled her eyes at the pair. "Why don't you two get a room?!"

Ichigo's face turned red as Isshin ran up to them and got in his son's face.

"Ichigoooooooooooooo! You two should get a roooooooooooooom! Daddy wants grand babies-" Ichigo upper cut his father and sent him flying to the wall. Ichigo's face was still red when he grabbed Rukia's hand and ran upstairs to his room.

Yuzu looked confused at Karin and asked, "What do you mean?"

"About what?"

"Why did you tell them to get a room?"

Karin walked to Yuzu and patted her head. "It's just a little joke."

"Ohhhhh. Cool! Want a cookie?"

"Sure."

* * *

Ichigo slammed the door and locked it. Rukia stood behind him, hands on hips as she narrowed her eyes at him. "What was that about?" she asked sharply. "And why did you take my weirdly shaped cookie?!"

Ichigo sighed as he turned around and planted his hands on Rukia's shoulders. He guided her to his bed and gently pushed her down so she sat on it. Her eyes never left his as he sat down next to her. "Do you know why the house is all decorated?" he asked.

"You're not answering my question-"

"Answer mine first and then I'll answer yours."

Rukia rolled her eyes as she said, "No, I don't know why your house is like this. It's so weird! Why is there a tree in the living room?"

"You really don't know?"

"Ichigo, I was gone for seventeen months, a lot has changed since! Just tell me why your house is all green and cute!"

Ichigo smirked. "I know something you don't!" He laughed at her. Rukia growled as she grabbed a chunk of his orange hair and pulled it so he was eye level with her. "Just because you know ONE thing I don't doesn't make you better then me." Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he grabbed a chunk of her raven hair and tugged. Rukia yelled and tugged his harder which made Ichigo tug hers harder. Rukia had tears sting her eyes as Ichigo whispered, "Doesn't feel so good, doesn't it?!"

Rukia growled as she released his hair. "Now let go of mine," she said through gritted teeth.

Ichigo evilly smiled down at her as he slowly let go.

Rukia's hands immediately went to her hair as she fixed it. She angrily wiped the little tears in her eyes. Ichigo felt bad about what he did, he didn't mean to be rude; he just wanted her to get a taste of her own medicine! Without thinking, Ichigo bent his head down and buried it in her neck, breathing in her scent. Ichigo felt her stiffen at his touch as he whispered, "I'm sorry, Rukia. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ichigo felt her move and was expecting to get punched but only felt a relaxed hand on his cheek. "It's ok, Ichigo, I disserved that one. I know I can be pretty mean…"

He smiled into her neck before he pulled back. Rukia's hand was still caressing his cheek. He blushed lightly as he cleared his throat. Rukia blinked in surprise and she quickly pulled her hand back.

"Hey," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Still want to know why the house is like this?"

Rukia nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, in December, there's a special holiday. It's called Christmas. There's also Hanukkah, but that's for other people. We celebrate Christmas."

"When is it?" Her eyes were shining with curiosity.

"On the 25th."

"Oh my God, that's like, tomorrow!"

Ichigo laughed lightly. "If you came back sooner then I would've told you so you were prepared."

"Well, my stupid brother sent me on a stupid mission after I gave you your powers back. Blame him!" She crossed her arms over her chest just as she asked more lightly, "What do you do on Christmas?"

Ichigo explained to the Soul Reaper that on Christmas you give presents to people and you put it under the tree. It was the birth of their lord, Jesus Christ. You can make holiday cookies, give out candy canes, wear green and red, and sing Christmas carols (Ichigo will NEVER do that).

"So that's why Yuzu's cookie was weird looking-it was Santa!"

"Yep."

"This holiday sounds like fun! Now I understand why the houses are all lighted up and the decorations! The tree part is weird though…"

"Well, deal with the tree part." Ichigo stretched his arms out while Rukia was lost in thought. "So, want to go back downstairs-"

"I have to go, Ichigo." she said.

"Wh-what?! Why?!"_ 'I just got you back…'_

"I'll only be gone till tomorrow morning, silly! I have to get you guy's presents!"

"The stores would be closed now, Rukia, it's Christmas Eve."

Rukia winked at him. "I'll figure something out." She was about to hop out the window when Ichigo grabbed her hand and gently pulled her in. She was about to protest when she slammed into Ichigo's chest. His face was red as he awkwardly held her. Rukia froze, cheeks bright pink, as Ichigo petted her head. "Be…"Ichigo mumbled.

Rukia pulled back and looked up at him. "What was that?"

Ichigo quickly turned his head away, avoiding her gaze, as he said more clearly, "Be careful."

Rukia smiled up at him as she said, "Ichigo, you know me. I'm always careful. There should be no Hollows out today-"

"That's not what I mean." he said.

_'What does he mean?'_ she thought. She shrugged the thought out as she made her way to the window. She blinked twice before turning her head around and called, "Hey, Ichigo. Come here for a second."

Ichigo walked over to her and was about to say 'What is it now?' when Rukia grabbed a hold of his shirt. She yanked him to her, Ichigo yelling out, and kissed his cheek. She quickly pulled back and jumped off the ledge into the cold winter night. Ichigo waddled back and tripped over something. He fell on the floor hard. Ichigo gingerly touched his cheek where Rukia's lips touched. He blushed lightly as Isshin started knocking on the door annoyingly. "YOU TWO BETTER NOT USE A CONDOM!" he yelled happily. Ichigo gritted his teeth together as he sprang up, ran to the door and yanked it open. Before his dad could do anything, Ichigo kicked him in the stomach hard, causing his dad to fall on the floor winded. "Shut up, you old geezer." Ichigo said as he started down the hallway and went downstairs.

* * *

Rukia ran the cold streets until she reached Urahara Kisuke's shop. The door was locked so Rukia banged on the door. Kisuke's head popped out form behind the counter. He smiled as he waved hi. Rukia frowned at him. She mouthed 'open the door'. The shaggy blonde haired man nodded quickly and opened the door.

"Thank God, Kisuke! It's freezing out there!" Her nose was red as she shivered, trying to get warm. "This gi gai is cold!"

"Oh, relax, Rukia. It's nice and warm here on this fine Christmas Eve."

Rukia titled her head to the side. "You know about-"

"Christmas? Totally."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "I just heard about it."

Kisuke poked her nose. "That's because I've been in the world of the living longer then you silly goose." Rukia growled at him as he turned around and walked back to the counter. "So, what can I do for you?"

Rukia walked up to the counter and cleared her throat. Before she could say anything,

Kisuke said, "I know! You want hot chocolate!"

"Wait! No-"

"Hold on! Be right back!"

Rukia sighed as she waited impatiently for the hat wearing blonde when a black cat padded up to her and meowed.

"Hey, Yoruichi."

"What's up?"

Rukia sighed. "Nothing much. Just waiting for Kisuke."

"Oh cool." The black cat started to purr. "You're getting presents for that fool, Ichigo."

"N-no!"

"Don't lie to me, Rukia. I know you."

"Well, so what? It's Christmas Eve!"

"I know the perfect gift for Ichigo Kurosaki." Urahara walked in with a cup of hot chocolate. He handed it to Rukia who gingerly took a sip. She smiled into the cup as she said, "I also need gifts for his family."

"Don't worry honey," Yoruichi said, "I got you covered."

"Do you need me to wrap them up?"

Urahara waved his hand at her. "No, no, no! We shall do it for you!"

Rukia smiled. "You guys are the best. Can I see?"

"Follow me." Urahara led her to the back of the store and showed her the presents. Rukia tilted her head to the side as she saw Ichigo's present. "What's that for?"

Urahara chuckled as the cat meowed, "Oh, you'll see tomorrow night."

* * *

Ichigo and his family were watching Christmas reruns. Rudolph the red nose reindeer was on. Yuzu was talking excitedly about the movie while Karin ate more cookies. Isshin sat next to Ichigo on the couch. Ichigo was trying to ignore the movie when his father gave him a gentle push. He glared at his father. Isshin smiled at him. "I know this is a hard time for you," he said. "It's hard for all of us, your mother not being here and all…Let's just have fun. For her!"

Ichigo nodded. He missed his mother. It's hard with her not being here.

Isshin winked at his son. "Want some girl advice?"

"Dad! No-"

"You see that mistletoe?" Isshin pointed to a spot near the tree. It was a big mistletoe.

"You need to get Rukia under there with you tomorrow-"

"No way!" Ichigo was blushing as he looked away. "I do_ NOT_ need girl advice from you!"

Isshin smirked. "You know, that's how I got your mother. That was our very first kiss."

He smiled as if seeing the memory. "We were to shy to kiss; our parents somehow got us under there."

Ichigo lightly smiled. "I'll…I'll consider it, Dad."

* * *

Ichigo crawled in bed. He kept glancing at the closet, waiting for Rukia to nag at him. Ichigo rolled over so he was facing the window. He scratched the back of his head, trying to fall asleep. He hoped Rukia would like her present tomorrow. He slowly closed his eyes when he heard the window open and Rukia popped in. A cold breeze flew in, causing Ichigo to pop up and yell, "Rukia! What the hell! Close the damn window!"_ 'I should get a shirt on! Nah..'_

Rukia quickly closed the window. It looked like she had presents in her hand. She ran to the closet and hid one in the back. Without a word, she went downstairs with three other presents. Ichigo tilted his head to the side. He slowly hopped out of bed and padded to the closet. In the closet was a wrapped up present. 'Ichigo' was written in big letters. "I wonder what it is." He gingery held a hand out to open it when he felt a foot kick his head, flying him to the wall. Rukia landed next to him, foot on his cheek as she bent down and growled, "Do. Not. Open. This. You. Dumb. Ass."

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" Ichigo squeaked from under her.

Rukia snorted as she lifter her foot up. Ichigo quickly got up and looked down at her. She looked like she was frozen in place. Her cheeks were bright pink. _'Probably from being outside'_ Ichigo thought. He placed a hand on her head, ruffled her hair. "Where were you?" he asked.

Rukia shook her head as if she was in a trance and avoided his gaze. _'Damn eight pack!'_ she thought. "I was uh…I needed…uh…I'm not saying!" she said stubbornly. "Just, just go to bed!"

"You're not my ma. Don't tell me what to do, midget." Ichigo teased. Rukia rolled her eyes at him as she walked to the closet. She hopped on the shelf and was about to close the door when Ichigo walked up to her. "What?" she asked more sharply then she intended to.

Ichigo looked at her and smiled. Rukia stuck her tongue at him. The substitute soul reaper poked her nose. "You ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yep!"

"What did you get-"

Rukia kicked him in the face. "Not telling you!" she yelled.

Ichigo staggered back and felt his face. It hurt a little. He smirked as he pretended to be hurt. "Why the hell did you kick me?!"

"No looking!"

"You don't have to kick me though!"

"Yeah, I did."

"Then explain." Ichigo slowly moved closer to her; blocking anyway of escape. Rukia was happy that her face was hidden in the shadows so Ichigo couldn't see her blush.

"Because you're an idiot that likes to ruin everything." she said stubbornly. Rukia just noticed how close Ichigo was getting. She got nervous as she asked, "What are you trying to do?"

Ichigo's hand was between her legs (don't worry! Not near her crotch!) so he trapped her, the other on the wall behind her. His face was slowly inching its way to hers. He tried to give her a sexy look but failed. His blush burned his face as he forehead touched hers. "Rukia," he whispered.

Rukia tried to get away but felt her back against the wall. Ichigo didn't notice, he was caught in the moment. _'Please let someone come in here'_ she thought as Ichigo was about to kiss her. _'I'm not ready! We aren't even supposed to have feelings for each other!'_ Rukia had an idea. Before his lips could touch hers she turned her head so he kissed her cheek. Ichigo didn't seem to mind. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Good night, Rukia." he whispered.

"Go-good night, Ichigo-"Ichigo pecked her lips before she could get away. He quickly pulled back and closed the door for Rukia. Rukia touched her lips lightly._ 'Th-that idiot!'_ she thought before she went to sleep.

Ichigo smiled before he went to bed. It wasn't exactly a kiss; he was waiting for their first _REAL_ kiss under the mistletoe. '_I'll get her tomorrow'_ he thought before he went to sleep.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia woked up to the sound of Isshin singing _'Here Comes Santa'_ really loudly. Ichigo grumbled as he got up and started to put on a sweatshirt and jeans. '_I hope things aren't awkward between Rukia and I'_ he thought as he went to wake Rukia up. He was about to open the door when Rukia hopped out looking happy. She had on a red Santa hat, a red shirt with cotton on the bottom, and green jeans. Ichigo had to cover his mouth to stop laughing. Rukia clearly noticed and glared at him.

"You look like an elf!" he managed to say.

"You look like a dumb ass as usual." Without another word Rukia went downstairs. Ichigo blinked twice. "She would usually hit me…" he said before he followed her downstairs.

* * *

Ichigo arrived downstairs. Yuzu and Karin were already opening their presents while Isshin took pictures. Rukia was sitting by the fire, smiling and giggling. Ichigo relaxed his shoulders as he said, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

Yuzu came bouncing up at him as she squealed about her presents. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Look what I got, look what I got!" In Yuzu's hand was a big fluff ball.

"You got a stuffed animal?" Ichigo asked.

"Hehe, no silly! I got a cat!" In her hands was a fluffy white cat with piercing blue eyes. It meowed up at Ichigo before snuggling back into Yuzu.

"Whoa, Santa must _REALLY_ love you." Ichigo glanced at his father who nodded at him.

"I got a soccer ball!" Karin said happily.

"That's nice." Ichigo smiled at his two sisters.

Yuzu took Ichigo's hand and led him to the tree. "Open yours!"

Ichigo lightly laughed as he picked up a present. It said it was from the family. He glanced up to find everyone smiling at him. He opened it to find two concert tickets to Linkin Park. Ichigo smiled his biggest smile. "Wow! How did you-how?" He asked excitedly.

Isshin went to his son and patted him on the back. "We won them on the radio. Guess what, they're general admission. And you get to meet them-" Ichigo wrapped is arms around his father, surprising them both. They both awkwardly patted each others backs before releasing. They cleared their throats before laughing it out.

"Thanks guys," Ichigo said. "Wait-there's two tickets. Who am I taking?" He glanced at Yuzu who shook her head, causing her pigtails to bob. "No way! I don't like them! I'd rather see Lady Gaga!"

He glanced at Karin who narrowed her eyes at him. "Nope, sorry." Ichigo looked at his father who shook his head no. "I'm too old for that stuff."

Ichigo finally glanced at Rukia who nodded yes. "I'd love to go! I love Linkin Park…If you don't mind?"

Ichigo smirked. "Of course I don't mind, Rukia. I'd love it if you came with me."

Rukia smiled, her purple eyes sparkling at him. She slowly walked up to him, causing him to back up. "You sure?" she asked teasingly. "I'm not to short to go?"

"Hell no." Ichigo laughed. "Ok, maybe-OW!" Rukia kicked him in the shin. She was still smiling at him as he let go of his leg and smirked down at her. "You sure like to hit me-"

Ichigo was interrupted when the girls start to say "Ooooooooh!" He heard Yuzu whisper, "They have to kiss!" to Karin.

"We don't have to kiss!" He said to Yuzu.

Isshin laughed. "Look up, you idiot."

Ichigo looked confused as he looked up. His eyes were wide open as he registered where he and Rukia were. They were under the mistletoe._ 'Damn…'_

Rukia glanced up and giggled. "What the hell is that thing, it's so weird looking!"

Ichigo was about to lie to her and say it was nothing when Isshin said, "It's a mistletoe, sweetie. When you're under there you have to kiss. If you don't it brings bad luck."

Rukia's cheeks turned pink as she tried to avoid Ichigo's gaze. Ichigo looked the same but he didn't avoid her. Instead, he awkwardly moved his fingers under her chin and made her look at him. He could hear Isshin get the camera ready._ 'Why must he have the damn camera!'_

Rukia kept her eyes shut tight. Ichigo sighed as he said, "Rukia, please look at me." She shook her head no. "Rukia, we'll get bad luck if we don't…kiss." Rukia slowly opened her eyes. She looked at him.

"Is this a trick?" she whispered.

"No…"

"Let's just get this over with then."

"Alright-mmph!" Rukia grabbed his face in her hands and kissed his lips. Ichigo's eyes were wide as he processed what just happened. *She-she's kissing me!* he thought. He didn't know where to put his hands, he tried to put them on her hips but she was to short. So he planted them on her face. He slowly closed his eyes as he kissed her back. She tasted like orange flavored Chap Stick. Their lips moved as one, caressing each other. Rukia quickly pulled back and looked into his eyes. She released his face and stepped back. Then she ran upstairs into his room. They heard the door slam, causing everyone to flinch.

"Is-is she okay?" Yuzu asked.

"I don't know." murmured Ichigo. He touched his lips with his fingertips, still feeling her kiss.

"You better go check on her, son." Isshin said. He winked at him. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he made his way upstairs.

* * *

Rukia hid in her closet and tried to put on the outfit Urahara gave her. She struggled while putting it on, it was so tight! *What's the point in this anyway?!* She gritted her teeth as she finally had it on. She angrily fixed her hair._ 'I wish there was a mirror in here'_ She squeaked when she heard the door open. She stayed as quiet as she could. _'I shouldn't have kissed him, I can risk bad luck! The Soul Society wouldn't like this…'_ Rukia evilly smiled. _'Screw the Soul Society! I think…I think I'm in love…with this idiot. I love Ichigo Kurosaki!'_

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked. "Are you in here? Look-I'm sorry about the damn kiss, it was stupid. Can we just like, talk?"

Rukia took in a deep breathe before she opened the closet door slowly. Ichigo froze as she stepped out. His face burned at what he took in.

Rukia was wearing her Santa hat, with a really low v-cut dress that was super tight on her. The dress came down to her upper thigh which showed a lot of skin. There was cotton on the top and bottom of the dress. A belt wrapped itself around her waist. Her cheeks were red as she tried to say sexily, "Ho, ho, ho."

"Ru-Rukia? What are you wearing?!"

She started toward him and rested a hand on his chest. "This is you Christmas present. Do you like?"

_'This isn't her! This is_ not_ like her!'_ Ichigo thought as he tried to back away from her. She followed him and got close to him.

"Oh! I forgot to do this!" Rukia rested her leg on his thigh, trying to look sexy. She ran a hand down his face and whispered, "Have you been a good boy?" She had tears in her eyes. "I-I can't do it!" She immediately let go of Ichigo and hid in a corner of the wall. Tears started to form in her eyes as she threw the Santa hat off.

Ichigo hesitatingly walked over to her. "Tell me what you did." Ichigo murmured.

"You'll laugh at me."'

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her. "I wouldn't laugh at you, Rukia. First, take your clothes off."

Rukia's face grew redder as she glanced sharply at Ichigo. "WHAT?!" she yelled.

"No-no! Not like that! Hold-hold on!" Ichigo went into her closet and pulled out a more appropriate outfit. "Go get changed, I'll turn around. Just, just tell me when your ready."

"Alright."

Ichigo walked to the other side of the room and faced the wall. Rukia tried to take of the tight dress but failed. "To hell with this dress!" She got out a knife from Ichigo's drawers and started ripping it off. She laughed evilly at what was left with the outfit. She breathed in a sigh of relief as she put on the outfit Ichigo gave her. She could finally breathe in the outfit. She was wearing a tan tank top with a pretty purple skirt. "Ichigo, I'm done."

"Good." Ichigo turned around and stared at what was left of the Santa dress. "Umm…Rukia-"

"It's trash now. Ignore it." She walked to his bed and sat on it. She knew Ichigo hated it when she sat on his bed, she didn't care now. She was so embarrassed at what happened!

Ichigo sat next to her on the bed. "Explain."

Rukia sighed as she explained where she went and how she got the outfit. "Urahara and Yoruichi thought you'd like the gift…Said it would make you happy…Clearly they were wrong! I'm going to get them back-"

"Rukia, I didn't really need a present."

"What do you mean?"

"You…just you being back here is all I need." He avoided her gaze. "We can forget about that scene and the red dress. I'm not really into that." He grabbed her hand and held it. He could feel it shaking. He looked at her and asked, "Why are you shaking?"

Rukia looked down as she whispered, "You're making me nervous."

He bent down closer. "Why?"

She looked up and squeezed his hand. "I know we're not supposed to feel like this…for each other…but I don't care." She smirked. "What I'm trying to say, Ichigo, is that I really…I really…like you. Maybe even love you."

Ichigo smiled. He bent so that their foreheads were touching, orange hair mixed with black. "That's the best gift I've ever got, Rukia."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not…I love you too, Rukia."

Rukia smiled up at him. With her free hand she caressed his cheek. He leaned into it. She whispered, "Kiss me."

Ichigo smiled as he bent down and kissed her sweet pale lips. She leaned into him, squeezing his hand lightly as she kissed him back. Ichigo laughed into the kiss. "You're not shaking anymore."

Rukia kissed him back as she whispered, "Because I now have you."

"You always had me."

Rukia kissed him again before whispering, "Merry Christmas, Ichigo."

"Merry Christmas, Rukia."


End file.
